As this type of vehicle humidifying/dehumidifying device, there is the following device (e.g., see patent document 1). For example, in patent document 1, there is disclosed an example of an air conditioner that is capable of blowing humidified air in a vehicle cabin. In this air conditioner, a heat conduction plate of a thermoelectric conversion module is provided with an adsorbent film, and the heat conduction plate is heated, whereby water is released from the adsorbent film, and air that has obtained this water becomes humidified air and is discharged in the vehicle cabin.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-97038    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2,964,679